How Amphibia Should Have Ended (My Version)
by Mattgasm
Summary: This is my take on how the season 1 finale of Amphibia should have ended because we all want to know where she is.


**(First off, I just want to say, Amphibia is a great show. I'm loving it already! When Star vs the Forces of Evil ended, I was like, "What am I gonna watch now?" and then Amphibia came out of left field and shouted, "VENGEANCE!" and I immediately fell in love with it as it came into my recommendations on YouTube.**

**Now, we're all probably wondering about a lot of things and so far, there are TWO HUGE unanswered questions in the show:**

**Where the heck is Marcy?!**

…

**And did Anne ever get her second shoe back?...**

…

**Well, I'm here to fix one of those problems! So, let me introduce on how **_**I**_ **think the Season 1 Finale of Amphibia should have ended because, gosh darn it, who doesn't love a good Sequel teaser?... By Sequel I mean. Season 2.**

**Also, I'm not swearing in the author's notes as opposed to my dark, offensive humor from my previous stories since I have no intentions of adding my humor in this short story… that and it's a kid's show.**

**Well, The Loudest Journey was inspired by a kid's show and it had a TON of adult humor. But, I just want to point out that The Loudest Journey is part of a bigger story, so yes, of course there would be some swearing in that story because it's just the beginning.**

**And before you ask, no, I haven't started on the sequel to The Loudest Journey… well, that's a lie, I **_**have**_**, I just haven't had time to continue writing it-**

**THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! START THE DARN STORY ALREADY!)**

* * *

"Woah girl!" Mrs. Croaker exclaimed, stopping the giant spider pulling the party barge behind it. "Easy now. Alright, everybody! We're home!"

The party barge ramp suddenly fell as everyone inside it groaned in pain and exhaustion. One specific frog, and local town nut job, Wally, groaned as he walked off the party barge.

"Two parties in one night." he tiredly declared as he fell to the ground face first.

Soon, everyone got off the party barge, including the mayor and his assistant.

"Think you can carry me again, sir?" Toadie asked.

Mayor Toadstool simply groaned in exhaustion. "Never again, Toadie. Never again." he declined.

Off to the side was the town fountain, occupied by the Plantar family and the human resident of Wartwood: Anne Boonchuy.

"I know that was hard for you, Anne." Hop Pop says, trying to comfort his surrogate granddaughter. "Thank ya. You know, for everything."

"Hop Pop." Anne says as she closes her eyes before she turned to her friend with a warm smile. "You three are my family. I'd never let anyone hurt you."

"So," Sprig suddenly loudly spoke up. "you guys want to get breakfast and come up with some kind of plan to get Anne home?"

"It's gonna be dangerous." Hop Pop warned. "Perilous even."

"Understatement!" Polly exclaimed.

"Well," Anne responded. "whatever happens next, one thing's for sure," she suddenly hugged all three of the Plantar frogs and pulled them close to her body. "if we're together… I know we'll be alright."

She suddenly looked up and began to stare off into the horizon, a smile plastered on her face. Hop Pop could be heard groaning in slight discomfort.

"Hugging' a little tight there Anne." Hop Pop says in discomfort.

"No, I'm not." Anne responded.

As she watched the horizon, three giant dragonflies flew over the sky and across the horizon.

* * *

Far, far away from Wartwood was a dark and desolate rain forest, as rain poured from the thunderclouds as lightning struck down onto the ground. A shadowy figure could be seen sitting on a log in front of a small pool of sky blue liquid, that didn't appear to be water at all. Said shadowy figure wore a dark brown, leather cloak with a hood, as they continued to stare into the pool of unknown liquid.

The pool suddenly shined a bright yellow as two pictures of the school patch for Saint James Middle School suddenly appeared in the pool. Lightning struck down once more as the shadow figure in the cloak suddenly stood up and turned around ... revealing themselves to be Marcy. She stared off into the distance with an extremely shocked and surprised expression on her face.

"Girls?" Marcy quietly questioned in a loud whisper, as lightning struck down into the distance while thunder clapped the entire area.

**E**nd of Part 1


End file.
